


Rude Awakening

by stellamidnight



Series: Happy Sleep [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small hickey leads to big misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is sequel to Happy Sleep, but you don’t really need to read that first.

If they’d known what a strange day they were in for, they might have just stayed in bed.

The day started off great. Danny had the best night’s sleep he’d had in weeks and woke up to Steve crawling under the covers to give his morning hard-on a friendly hello. Danny spread his thighs to make room for Steve’s wide shoulders and clamped down on the urge to wiggle his legs in eager anticipation. He was determined to play it cool, even when he felt Steve’s hot breath followed by the exhilarating wet heat of Steve’s mouth around him. He lost his cool the moment Steve came up for air and started jacking him off. The mix of saliva and the skillful movement of his hand made the experience go off the charts. Danny’s pretty sure babbling, “Oh god, keep doing that like that,” wasn’t cool. He’s also pretty sure he doesn’t care.

Danny hated the taste of latex. Even though it’d been hours since Steve wore a condom, he wasn’t taking any chances. He tugged Steve into the shower before dropping to his knees to return the favor. A small twinge in his bum knee as it hit the shower floor was a small price to pay for the opportunity to get Steve’s dick in his mouth and savor the taste of him without any chemical aftertaste from the latex. Danny proudly considered it a win-win, especially when he glanced up at Steve who was watching his cock slide in and out of Danny’s mouth with an awed expression as if it was the most amazing sight he’d ever witnessed.

After showering and getting dressed, Steve sat on the couch watching CNN while Danny painstakingly combed his hair because, "You can’t rush art, Steven." On their way out, they bumped into Danny’s next door neighbor leaving his apartment at the same time. The guy blushed and couldn’t meet Danny’s eyes as he mumbled a vague greeting; while his date, a curvy redhead, couldn’t take her eyes off of them. The whole encounter did wonders for Danny’s ego.

"Did you figure out how you’re going to explain that?” Danny teased as they headed toward the parking lot of his apartment complex, reaching up to brush his thumb against Steve’s neck. He knew he should feel guilty about giving him a hickey, but he didn’t. Steve was an attractive guy and people were always going to look. What harm did it do if Danny left a tiny "Property of Danny" mark on him? He hadn’t done it on purpose, but he wasn’t going to argue with the results.

Steve gave him a quick hip check in playful retaliation. “Explain what?” he asked innocently. “I’m taking the official position that it doesn’t exist. I doubt anyone will mention it.”

Danny raised his eyebrows at that one. “You don’t think the rest of the team will notice? You do know they’re detectives, right? Their job is to, you know, detect stuff.”

“I didn’t say they wouldn’t notice. I said they wouldn’t mention it,” Steve clarified, slowing to a stop as they reached the parking lot. “Think about it. If Chin showed up with a hickey on his neck, what would you do?”

Danny thought about it for a second. “Run to your office and tell you all about it,” he decided.

“True, but that’s because you’re secretly a fifteen-year-old girl,” Steve teased, dancing out of range as Danny took a mock swing at him. “The point is, you wouldn’t say anything to Chin’s face and they won’t say anything to me. If I pretend it doesn’t exist, everyone else will go along with it.”

Danny waggled his fingers in the air like an ancient mystic casting a spell. “This hickey…does…not…exist,” he intoned dramatically. Dropping his hands, he shrugged, “Yeah, good luck with that.”

“Trust me, Danno,” Steve said, reeling his partner in for a quick kiss. “It’ll be fine.” Danny smiled into the kiss. Maybe a tiny part of him wished denial wasn’t Steve’s first instinct, but he’d let it go for now.

They drove to work separately because Steve had driven over to Danny’s place in his truck the night before. Steve swung by his house for a change of clothes while Danny stopped by his favorite bakery for some malasadas and pao doce. Danny whistled cheerfully while he waited for the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot and happily shared the coffee and treats with his coworkers, including Max who’d stopped by on his way to testify in court about one of their old cases.

Steve was the last to arrive, making a beeline for Danny. They shared a heated glance as Danny held out the bag of malasadas and Steve slowly reached in to take one without breaking eye contact. The private moment was broken when Max innocently commented, “That bruise looks quite painful, Commander. Did you try applying ice to it?”

Steve pulled his hand out of the bag like he’d been burned. “Uh, no. I didn’t think of that,” Steve answered, tearing his eyes away from Danny. A slight blush colored his checks and he stared at the floor like he was hoping it would swallow him up.

Danny stammered out a lame excuse and darted into his office, unable to look anyone in the eye as he fled. Was it cowardly to abandon Steve like that after he created the hickey in the first place? Of course it was. But Danny was afraid he’d give himself away if he stayed around Steve a second longer. Danny was crap at hiding his feelings, especially around his friends.

It felt too soon to announce their new relationship to the whole team. Mainly because Steve wasn’t ready to admit the hickey existed. Danny assumed they’d tell their friends eventually, but he didn’t want to blurt it out without talking it over with Steve first. That’s why he spent the next hour hiding out in his office. 

After that, the day took a strange turn. 

Kono glared daggers at Steve, darkly muttering pua’a laho under her breath. Chin was all business, answering Steve’s questions succinctly with no hint of his usual dry wit. Danny walked into Steve’s office to find Kamekona towering over Steve’s desk and shaking his head disapprovingly.

When Danny stepped into the room, Kamekona looked embarrassed to be caught standing there. “Oh! Hey, brah. Howzit? Well, I gotta get back to my truck now.” The big man stopped and awkwardly patted Danny on the shoulder before he left.

Danny gestured toward the door Kamekona had just walked through. “Do I wanna know what that was about?”

Steve looked equally puzzled. “Honestly? I’m not sure.” They both turned to watch Kamekona walk away until Danny remembered why he’d gone looking for Steve in the first place. Putting their friend’s strange behavior aside for the moment, they discussed the newest lead in a drug smuggling case.

As they talked, Danny enjoyed watching how often Steve unwittingly reached up and touched the hickey on his neck with a secret smile. His good mood was ruined by Kono stopping by to pointedly invite Danny, and only Danny, out to lunch.

“Um…” Danny hesitated, bewildered by Kono’s rudeness. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. Danny shot a look of confusion over his shoulder and Steve shrugged. Clearly, he didn’t know what the problem was either.

As he settled into the passenger seat of Kono’s car, Danny said cautiously, “Something going on between you and Steve?”

Kono whipped her head around to stare at him in shock. “No! God, no. I swear, Danny, it wasn’t me. Even if I wasn’t with Adam, I’d never do that to you.”

"O-kay,” Danny drawled feeling more confused than ever. “That’s…good?”

"Forget about him,” Kono decreed firmly. “No more talking about Steve.”

"You mean today? Or ever?” Danny joked.

"We’ll see,” Kono laughed, throwing the car into gear and peeling out of the parking space at a speed that reminded him of Steve’s driving.

Steve pounced on him as soon as they returned, snagging the take-out bag out of his hands and practically shoving Danny into his own office. “Find out anything?” he mumbled around the meatball sub as he unwrapped it and began wolfing it down. Danny had ordered an extra-large sandwich, knowing Steve would want the other half. Steve never ordered unhealthy food for himself, but he routinely helped himself to Danny’s food.

Danny shook his head as he settled into his chair. “You, my friend, were declared an off-limits topic of conversation.”

Steve groaned, sinking down in his seat across from Danny’s desk. “I don’t get it. What the hell did I do? Yesterday, everybody liked me. Today I’m the office okole puka.”

“Poor you,” Danny teased. “You had to go an entire day without people showering you with love."

“At least you still like me,” Steve shrugged. He paused, sandwich halfway to his mouth, struck with doubt. “Right?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Danny said, leaning back in his chair and feigning disinterest. “I like parts of you,” he allowed, idly toying with a pen on his desk.

Steve grinned, talking around another big bite of his sandwich. “Oh, yeah? Which parts?"

"Well, your charming table manners for one,” Danny teased. He raised one eyebrow and made a show of looking Steve up and down. “Your eyes,” he admitted. He watched Steve’s tongue dart out, unconsciously licking sauce off his bottom lip. Danny groaned in response, “Your lips.”

"You like my lips?” Steve interrupted with a mischievous grin.

"I like your dirty mouth,” Danny countered. “I liked the things it did to me in bed this morning. And in the shower,” he added with a saucy grin. “I wanna take my dick out right now and rub it over your face before sliding it between your lips. I wanna feel your hot, wet tongue and watch how deep you can take me.”

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve groaned, reaching down to adjust himself. “I hate it here. Everyone’s mean to me and we have to wear pants. Let’s go home.”

Danny snorted a laugh, crumpling up a napkin and throwing it at Steve. “Get over yourself, babe. Apologize for whatever the hell you did wrong and you’ll be fine.”

"Mean,” Steve complained sulkily. “But tonight we continue Operation Porn Noises, right?”

"Aye aye, Commander,” Danny confirmed with a goofy salute that was nowhere close to regulation.

Steve leaned in toward Danny to whisper, “Maybe tonight I can make you call me sir.”

"That’ll be the day,” Danny laughed, standing up to push Steve out of his office. “Get back to work, you big freak.”

Steve left, taking the rest of the sandwich with him, and Danny settled down to do some paperwork. He quickly became absorbed in his work, forgetting all of the weirdness in the office until an alert popped up on his computer screen reminding him it was time for a team meeting. This’ll be fun he thought, rolling his eyes.

He normally sat next to Steve during team meetings, but as soon as he walked into the room Kono called out, “Danny!” and patted the chair beside her. He froze for a moment, unsure what to do. He didn’t want to make a big deal about wanting to sit next to Steve, but he didn’t want to abandon Steve on this, the weirdest of days. He looked over at Steve and raised his hands in a helpless shrug, trying to silently communicate that he wasn’t sure what Steve wanted. Steve waved him into the chair beside Kono, pretending not to notice that his own chair was alone on one side of the table while everyone else’s chairs were pulled around to the opposite side as far away from Steve as possible.

To everyone’s credit, they managed to stay professional throughout the meeting. They focused on the topic at hand and got good work done. At the end of the meeting, Steve hesitantly began, “On a personal note, I’ve noticed some tension in the office.” Danny huffed derisively at that major understatement. Steve ignored him, pressing on earnestly, “If I’ve done something to offend you or made any of you feel uncomfortable, I’d like the opportunity to talk it out.”

Chin and Kono glanced at one another uneasily. Finally, Chin spoke up. “We know you have a private life outside of work. We just think you should respect Da— your coworkers enough not to flaunt it in our faces.” 

Steve’s face scrunched up in utter confusion until Chin subtly tapped two fingers against the side of his neck. He mirrored Chin’s gesture, touching his fingers to the tiny, tender bruise. The cousins stood up from the table, gathering up their files and preparing to walk away. “Come on, Danny,” Kono urged sadly.

“Danny gave me this hickey!” Steve blurted out. “Last night! C’mon Danny, back me up here,” he begged desperately.

"What!?” Danny sputtered. “Where the hell did that come from? What happened to your brilliant denial plan?”

Kono’s expression suddenly shifted from disapproval to delight. “Oh my god!”

"Ho brah,” Chin exclaimed excitedly. “Danny, is this fo’ real? We’ve been busting this guy’s balls all day because we thought he broke your heart.”

"Is that a joke? Just because last night we, uh, we…” Danny wasn’t sure how he was going to finish that sentence but it didn’t matter. The cousins cut him off with joyful exclamations, hugging Steve and patting him on the back in apology. Kono squeezed Danny tight, lightheartedly complaining that he made her worry for nothing.

The cousins declared the work day over, cheerfully hustling Steve and Danny out the door. Danny got the uneasy feeling they would have thrown rice at the couple if they’d had any.

"Huh,” Danny grunted as he settled into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"Yeah,” Steve sighed, sounding like he’d been put through the wringer. He shook himself like a wet dog, visibly shedding off the unpleasant day he’d just had. Good mood restored, he shyly said, “So, uh, I guess the secret is out. You okay with that?”

Danny grinned as he reached out to hold Steve’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Yeah, Steve. I’m good with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> pua’a laho = man whore
> 
> okole puka = asshole


End file.
